Delayed Shock
by spooksfan08
Summary: Alesha is beginning to withdraw from the team.James Matt are worried. They still have to put a violent drug dealer behind bars. Is it just Alesha that needs help? Matt/Alesha set post series 1.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Law and Order in any form, particularly not Law and Order UK. Kudos and ITV1 do I believe**_

**Delayed Shock**

Alesha was genuinely worried. After everything that had happened recently she had begun to question her self. She had deliberately put herself in danger the second time she had attended the gynaecologists' office. Too many that would have shown poor judgement. She drank her coffee and stared into space. She hadn't noticed James and George in the inner office talking quietly. She sighed heavily and logged on to her computer. She couldn't admit to anyone she was afraid. How could she stand up in Court in front of the Judge, Jury and everyone else that would be there when she was afraid to see herself in the mirror? James observed Alesha through the office doorway. She looked tired and he was beginning to worry about her. He shook his head as he saw her pick at the sandwich that she had been playing with for the last hour.

"We're wanted down the station in an hour." Alesha nodded

"Ronnie and Matt have a case for us." he tilted his head, hoping he'd see his colleague smile and actually look like her old self when he mentioned a trip to the station. He was disappointed when all she did was nod.

"We should probably get going" he retrieved his jacket. Alesha looked towards him, but was unable to meet his gaze.

"You go James. I have some stuff that I have to finish here." she returned to her typing. James wanted to shake her, she was his friend as well as his colleague but he didn't know what to do. The monster that hurt her was in prison and would be for a considerably long time bur it seemed that Alesha was serving the worst sentence. The life had drained out of her since she was attacked. The fiery Crown Prosecutor had regressed to a mouse. James didn't want to admit it but it broke his heart.

L&O L&O L&O UK UK UK UK

Ronnie was bouncing. It had been a good day. Matt laughed as he watched DS Brookes drink his can of pop.

"Too many E numbers mate" he laughed as James and Natalie entered the room.

Ronnie turned as the pair entered. Natalie stood by Matt's desk. She looked at her two junior officers as they smiled. Ronnie clapped his hands together.

"Ma'am have we got a good 'un ere" he smiled.

Natalie raised an eyebrow and turned to James. "This should be good"

"2001 the biggest drug raid this manor has ever seen takes place. 200kg of heroin is off the streets. Four men are currently residing at her Majesty's"

Natalie nodded. It had been the first major op she'd run as DI. James waited. "Come on then, out with it!" she folded her arms.

One of them would eventually get to the point.

"There should have been five men in prison" Matt leaned back in his chair. "We have arrested Jimmy Morris" His smile was as wide as Ronnie's as Natalie just looked at the pair.

"Traffic stopped him." Ronnie sat "Routine check. Routine check found enough Heroin and Ecstasy in the boot to get most of London high" Natalie smiled.

"Possession with Intent to Supply" Matt continued "Oh and add to that possession of firearms and his dealings in prostition rackets. I think our man is going to be joining the friends he landed in it all those years ago."James could see how happy both the detectives were. He couldn't help his enthusiasm. "Get me the details. I think we have a case." he said his goodbyes and made to leave.

"James" Matt followed him into the corridor outside CID. James turned. "Yes Matt?"

"Alesha. I mean I was wondering have you seen Alesha? Why didn't she come over too?" James smiled at the young policeman. Everyone could see how smitten he was with Alesha. It was a shame she didn't see it too. Right now she'd closed herself off from all the team. James was worried too.

"She's back at the office." James looked at his feet briefly. "It's not my place to say. Talk to her Matt. She's in trouble" He turned and left the police station as Matt was now more worried than ever.

ukkkkkkkkkkkkk

Alesha had finally managed to finish the paperwork that had been plaguing her all week. She smiled to herself. At least with George and James out of the office she could get some work done. James bounded into the office, practically throwing the jacket he was wearing over the back of a chair.

"We have a case" she nodded "Drug Dealer. Natalie arrested him years ago, he escaped but traffic picked him up" Alesha nodded in all the right places. James knew she wasn't listening.

"Ronnie and Matt will be over later. They are going to bring the evidence over" he watched her face. Normally the moment Matt's name was mentioned she smiled. It was an involuntary response, a little like Pavlov's Dog. Alesha barely acknowledged him. James sighed. It was the first time he had properly examined her, her eyes had lost their spark and she had lost weight too.

"Alesha? Are you well?" she glared up at him under heavy lashes

"I'm fine thank you James. Ronnie and Matt will be here shortly" she stood and walked out the office, just about able to hold the tears at bay until she was out of sight.

_**Author's note. This is only my second fic for L&O Uk. I hope you like it. Please review. I'm hoping it will become a multi chapter - if people want me to continue with **_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any form of Law and Order including L&O UK. No copyright infringment intended

**_Chapter 2: Getting there_**

Alesha stood in the Ladies Toilets at the CPS building. She stared in the mirror. The tears hadn't lasted long, she was angrier with herself for crying than anything else. She could cry at home, when she was alone not here. Not in work, it was unprofessional. She needed to be in control here. _What must the guys think of me she mused? _Shaking her head she leant against the sink deciding to give herself a couple of minutes before she faced the world again.

Ukkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Ronnie and Matt had taken the scenic route to the CPS building. The scenic route just happened to pass Ronnie's favourite café. Now loaded with the case file and four take out coffees the pair entered the building and headed towards the offices of James Steel. Matt remained serious but Ronnie was elated that for once they seemed to have an open and shut case. There was no way this drug dealer was getting away with it.

"Mattie boy, cheer up. This is the most straight forward case we've had in ages." Matt glanced sideways. He was happy about that; it was Alesha that was worrying him. Ronnie could see something was upsetting his young partner. He stopped and waited for Matt to realise he was walking on alone.

"What is it? What exactly is eating you?" Ronnie had a fair idea he was worried about Alesha. He wanted to hear Matt admit it.

"It's nothing mate" Matt sipped his coffee

"No it's not nothing." Ronnie sighed "You've been like a bear with a sore head for ages and I'm getting fed up of it. Look I won't go on. You are worried about Alesha" Matt looked down.

"Look, a long time ago I knew a young copper. WPC we called them in those days. Lovely girl. Good at her job too. Some idiot attacked her, she lost all her confidence. Completely went in to her shell. She left the force. I always regretted not being there for her, she was a mate you know?"

Matt was dumbstruck. He looked along the corridor towards the stairs. He didn't want to have this conversation.

"The first Mrs Brooks had just left me and I was into the booze in those days. Not my finest hour. What I am saying to you my old son is don't repeat my mistakes. If you care about that girl, make sure she knows it. You hear me?" Ronnie drank his own coffee as Matt nodded.

"Good boy. C'mon" he walked away, still carrying his own coffee and the one he brought for James. Matt followed, juggling case files and the coffees he was carrying. Amazed at just how Ronnie could find a story from his past for any occasion.

Ukkkkkkkkkk

Alesha had pulled herself together but was still a little reluctant to get back to the office, unsure of what she could say to James. Claire from the records office had been in the toilets too and the pitying looks he gave her had annoyed Alesha. She didn't need pity; she needed to feel normal again. Sighing she looked in the mirror once more, straightened her shirt and walked out of the toilets. Straight in to DS Ronnie Brooks.

"Hello sweetheart" he smiled "Have we got a good un here. Did our James tell you?" Ronnie smiled as he held the office door open.

"Yeah" she smiled briefly as she glanced towards Matt.

"He says it's straightforward this time" Matt glanced over Alesha's figure as he followed her into the office. She looked smaller than she had done since he'd met her.

"Really? Well that will make a change" Alesha tried to smile as Matt had. It didn't quite reach her eyes.

James took the coffee from Ronnie and leant against the side of his desk. His tie pulled loose and his top button undone he felt himself relax. A quick look at Matt and Alesha through the office door had given him hope that things were returning to normal again. Ronnie was emptying the file and telling the story of Jimmy Morris' arrest once more.

Alesha walked in to the office followed by Matt. "Jimmy Morris, 39 years old. Arrested May 2001 by DI Natalie Chandler. Charged with possession of Class A drugs. Never went to trial. He skipped bail, never to be seen again."

"Until this morning" Matt warmed to his theme "Ran through one of those mobile speed cameras. Gives uniform a bit of lip and they run his car through the PNC. It's nicked. So they have a look. Heroin in the boot with an estimated street value of £5.000. Also a firearm. Plus there's still a warrant out for his arrest following him skipping bail nine years ago." Matt smiled as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Right, well I'll run it past George but I think it's safe to say Jimmy Morris will be standing trial. I can't see him getting bail this time." James smiled as he drank his coffee. His smile disappeared as he noticed Alesha's remained untouched.

"Who fancies a drink then?" Ronnie asked as the two men agreed. Alesha smiled before making her way back to her desk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt really wanted Alesha to come to the pub with them. He could see she had no intention of doing so. Ronnie looked pointedly at Matt and then nodded towards Alesha.

"Remember what I said son, yeah?" Matt nodded. He knew Ronnie was right. James grabbed his jacket as both he and Ronnie left. Matt sighed, this was going to be difficult.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ronnie and James walked towards the pub. Ronnie watched the cars speeding past and was glad that Matt had taken the hint.

"What was that about?" James pushed the door to the pub open as the music from the jukebox assaulted his ears.

"I just gave Mattie boy the benefit of my experience. That's all. He's a good lad, he'll do the right thing." Ronnie ordered his orange juice as James sat down. He'd better do the right thing Ronnie thought.

Ukkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Alesha saw Matt approach her desk, her stomach did the usual flip flop it did when he smiled at her. He sat on the edge of her desk, nearly dislodging a stack of case files she had been working on.

"Oh God, sorry" he caught them at the same time she did. He accidently touched her hand as they locked eyes.

"I'm so clumsy" he turned the charm smile on as Alesha looked away.

"Didn't you fancy the pub then?" Alesha asked

"No. Not tonight. I see enough of Ronnie all day" he tried to get her to look at him. He sighed. She wasn't taking the hint.

"You didn't want to go?" He pressed on. Alesha and him had always been able to chat and very often it veered just on the edge of flirty. She knew he liked her and the feeling was mutual.

"No, not tonight. I see enough of James here" she paraphrased his own words back to him. He smiled. It was now or never.

"Alesha" he looked down "I'm sorry we didn't stop Merrick sooner. I'm sorry we didn't" his eyes filled with tears as he looked away. Alesha closed her eyes briefly. Matt was always so strong, so together. She hated to see him like this.

"It wasn't your fault" Matt scrubbed at his eyes. "Matt?" she stood and walked to the edge of her desk as he stood. He hadn't intended on getting upset but it hurt him to see her pulling away from them.

"You blame us though. I understand that" he looked anywhere but at her.

"Is that what you think?" she touched the side of his face "I don't Matt. I really don't" Matt covered her hand with his own. "Why are you pulling back from us then? Why are you letting this destroy you? Us?" He felt the tears spring back to his eyes once more, as his voice broke. She knew that he was referring to more than just the team.

"Oh Matt." the tears now threatening to fall from her eyes too. "I'll get there. Its just been so hard though." Matt nodded as she brushed a tear away from his eyes.

"Don't keep shutting us out please" Alesha nodded , her forehead now touching his.

"I'll try" she smiled as she saw his eyes light up "Pub?" he smiled

"All this to get me to come for a drink?" she laughed as she shook her head.

Ukkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Ronnie and James were still in the pub when Matt and Alesha arrived. Ronnie smiled as he saw the young couple enter. Alesha and Matt were still holding hands as they entered the bar. Ronnie looked towards James.

"Told you he would do the right thing. Now about this Morris bloke?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors note: Shall I leave it there or should I go onto the trial? Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I still dont own this

Friday Night

Alesha was glad she'd finally given in and gone to the pub with the others. The moment she'd walked in to the pub holding Matt's hand she saw Ronnie and James deep in conversation over something. Ronnie smiled and nodded towards them as Matt ordered their drinks. She suddenly felt a little embarrassed as she realised her hand was still in Matt's considerably larger hand.

The evening had gone well. They sat there chatting about how James was going to convince his son to change his allegiance to his football team. It had to be Liverpool James reasoned. Although none of the other three could see any logical explanation for this. Alesha felt herself relax as the team went on to talk about all manner of things, finally Alesha realised it was her round. Standing she made her way to the bar, where it was getting more difficult to get served. Eventually she found herself wedged between a young man and some of his friends at the bar as she finally got the barmaid's attention.

"One orange juice, two lagers and a white wine please" she mailed as the barmaid produced their drinks. As the lads next to her began to get leery and jostle each other Alesha felt the panic rise. She was suddenly claustrophobic and could feel her heart beating faster and faster. She stepped back, narrowly avoiding one of them.

"Sorry" she mumbled as the larger lad began mocking her. Matt was watching from the bar and decided to intervene.

"You with anyone love?" The larger bloke continued. Alesha looked towards the table and saw Matt rise to his feet.

"Yeah she is actually" Matt had appeared behind him. "She's with me"

Alesha couldn't help but blush when Matt had stated they were together, rather than she was with the whole team. He saw her smile slightly as he stepped towards her. He placed a hand on her upper arm and helped her steady the tray as she walked past the lads.

"Thanks" she smiled shyly as he just nodded

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

James had been oblivious to the events at the bar, but Ronnie had seen it all. He smiled at Matt once before taking his orange juice off the tray.

"Cheers Alesha love" he smiled as James continued to discuss the case and the impending bail hearing which would happen on the Saturday morning. Alesha listened intently but could also see Matt glance at her occasionally from the corner of her eyes. She began to feel uncomfortable in the pub, it was getting later and the bar was a lot more noisy than it had been when she arrived. Finally deciding enough was enough she felt a lot better when Ronnie decided the drunks were annoying him and it was time to leave. As she looked around she noticed no one in the pub was remotely drunk.

"Right , I'll see you lot at the bail hearing tomorrow" Ronnie stood.

"You don't have to be there. Its merely a formality" James was trying to get his coat on.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world my old son" Ronnie pushed his glasses further onto his nose.

"See you tomorrow" James smiled as Ronnie walked out the pub. James turned to Alesha.

"Right it'll be at 11 am tomorrow. See you in Chambers" Alesha nodded and smiled as James made his way out the bar. She was still fussing with her handbag when Matt rested a hand on hers.

"You ok?" she nodded, not quite meeting his eyes.

"I'm just tired" Matt touched the side of her face, forcing her to look at him. For the first time he saw how tired she was.

"Can I walk you home?" he saw the smile on her face widen as she nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The walk home had been uneventful. It was freezing cold and Alesha was glad of the company as they walked along the side streets. Every shadow made her flinch and she berated herself for her fears. Matt said nothing as they passed the old garages at the end of the street. He noticed how fearful she looked and squeezed her hand tighter. He had tried to engage her in conversation but her responses had shortened as they got nearer her address.

A cat ran from behind the dustbins as Alesha nearly jumped out of her skin. One hand flew to her chest as Matt stopped in his tracks.

"Hey! Hey its ok" he placed a hand on each shoulder turning her to face him. He could practically feel her shaking beneath her coat.

"Sorry" she was suddenly ashamed. _C'mon 'lesh_ she scolded herself. _it's a cat!_

"Nearly there" Matt smiled. They walked on in near silence as Alesha felt safer having Matt's hand wrapped around her own. She couldn't explain how she was terrified to go home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt could see how tense Alesha was. He had no idea why. Then it clicked. Alesha hadn't asked him to walk her home. He'd offered. Did she think he was expecting more? Matt silently cursed. She knew him, and she was still scared of him. He closed his eyes briefly as he released her hand. She couldn't think that? Could she? He was annoyed at himself for not making things clearer. He knew they were now in the street where she lived, if he didn't say something soon then he thought she'd have a panic attack.

"Right, then" Matt announced as Alesha dug in her pocket looking for keys.

"I'll see you tomorrow" her raised eyebrow asked a thousand questions.

"At the bail hearing. If Ronnie's going then I will too" he saw Alesha smile. He stepped away from her as he turned to head back down the street. Alesha could feel her pulse raise.

"Matt?" he hand suddenly on his shoulder.

"Yeah" he turned. He was surprised she had stopped him.

"Do you want to come in for a while? Coffee?" she looked so unsure of herself that Matt could feel his heart begin to break all over again.

"You don't want me to. Not really" he smiled sadly.

Alesha looked confused. She was terrified of being on her own. A cat running through dustbins had terrified her, yet he wanted her to just walk into that dark basement flat like everything was fine? She closed her eyes and fought the tears that welled up behind them.

"I" she swallowed hard. "I just don't want to be on my own" her voice barely a whisper, Matt suddenly realised how wrong he had been. He stepped closer to her and could see her trying to keep her composure.

"Oh Alesha" he whispered as he pulled her into his arms. She instinctively wrapped hers around his waist.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt wasn't sure how long he had held her, but he knew it felt right. She seemed to fit perfectly in his arms as he kissed the top of her head.

"Coffee then? But none of that decaff stuff" he smiled into her hair as Alesha nodded.

Authors note. Thankyou for the reviews. I hope you liked this pleasse review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I still dont own them, see previous chapters**

**Screams**

Matt really hadn't intended on staying at Alesha's flat for very long. He had been sat on her cream sofa for the last hour. Alesha seemed comfortable in her own surroundings, more like the Alesha he knew. He sat drinking his coffee as they talked about the bail hearing they were intending on going to in the morning.

"So, you and Ronnie won't be asked any questions tomorrow. That'll be at the actual trial" Alesha smiled.

"Yeah I know" Matt replaced his mug on the table

"James will just outline our case to the Judge and the reasons we don't want Morris to have bail" She continued as Matt nodded

"I've been to Bail Hearings before" he smiled as Alesha looked down

"Sorry" he smiled.

They chatted for next hour as the late film went ignored in the back ground. Matt had never been one for chick flicks but this one was quite funny. He had no idea who the actors on it were but was happy to see Alesha smile. After what seemed like ages he realised she'd grown quite on the end of the sofa. He turned to prompt her but noticed she'd fallen asleep where she was.

"Oh, glad my company is that interesting" he muttered as Alesha slept on oblivious to Matt. He was now in trouble; did he just leave her there or carry her to bed? Should he wake her up? Matt decided to leave her where he was for the moment while he cleared away the mugs and washed up.

Matt had been in the kitchen for about five minutes when an ear shattering scream made him jump out of his skin. He paused for a moment as he tried not to drop the mugs he had been washing. He ran in to the living room certain that an intruder had woken Alesha. He couldn't see anything out of place as Alesha lay on the sofa. She looked like she was still asleep. Breathing heavily Matt decided he had misheard or that the noise had come from the TV that was still on in the corner of the room. He stepped over and turned the TV off as Alesha cried out in her sleep.

"No" she sobbed, eyes still closed as she hit out in her sleep. Matt could feel his heart break as he noticed the tear stains running down her cheeks. Matt could feel the tears spring to his own eyes as he crossed the living room to her.

"Hey, hey" he tried to wake her up gently as she hit out, almost hitting him in the process. He held her wrist as he called her name. Alesha opened her eyes slowly, unsure of where she was. She pushed herself into a sitting position as Matt smiled at her.

"You ok?" He felt stupid for asking

"Yeah" she swallowed trying to get her breath back. The nightmare still vivid in her mind.

"How long have you been having these nightmares?" Matt was sat next to her as she shrugged

"Since it happened" they both knew what she was referring to. Matt looked down, unsure of what to say. Alesha rubbed the tears away from her face.

"No wonder you're tired" he smiled as he took her hand. She smiled as he ran a thumb over the back of his hand. He sighed. "That's why you have been staying at work later than everyone else? Why you don't want to be on your own?" Alesha looked at him.

"I" she gulped, Matt had seen right through her. "If I'm with someone, if I'm busy I forget" she sighed. She hated anyone seeing her like this. She didn't want Matt to think less of her. Matt wasn't sure what to do, but seeing Alesha so tired and upset he knew he wasn't going to be able to leave her.

"Go to bed. I'll stay here tonight, slept on a few sofas in my past" he smiled as Alesha looked relieved.

"I can't ask you to do that." she suddenly looked shy

"You didn't" he smiled as he ushered Alesha up from the sofa as he kicked off his shoes. "Go to bed". She laughed, she hadn't been sent to bed since she was 12!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours passed and Matt had to admit Alesha's sofa wasn't the most uncomfortable place he had ever slept. Another scream from the bedroom broke his thoughts as he went to the bedroom. Unsure of what he should do his feet had already carried him to her side before he could think of the consequences of his actions.

"Matt" she whispered as he brushed a tear away. She smiled as he sat on the bed wrapping his arms around her.

"Its ok" he whispered "I wont let anyone hurt you again. Go to sleep"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ronnie was waiting at the Court entrance as James arrived. The rain was soaking everyone who had braved the London streets. Alesha arrived with Matt seconds later. Matt ignored Ronnie's raised eyebrows as they entered the court.

The courtroom was mostly empty as the defendant took his place in the box as the team sat down.

"Your honour the defendant has skipped bail previously" James began

"He has been arrested in connection with major drug related and violent offences. The crown believes he will once again fail to surrender to bail if it is granted today. He had the chance in 2001" James stood in front of the Judge who just nodded.

The defence lawyer stood and approached the bench "Your Honour Mr Morris was wrongly arrested in 2001. These charges today are merely the Crown's attempt to perpetrate that miscarriage" Alesha felt her blood boil as James rounded on his colleague

"He was arrested with £5000 worth of heroin in the car he was driving" The judge had finally had enough of the two men stood in front of her.

"Enough. Bail is not granted. Mr Morris, given your history I see no way in which I could safely grant you bail. You will be remanded in custody until a trial date which will be set on Monday" she stood signalling the end of the hearing.

XX

James was delighted that Morris had failed to get bail and Alesha couldn't contain her excitement as they made their way to the robe room. Ronnie hung back with Matt as they walked along the corridor

"How's things going then Mattie boy?" Ronnie asked as Matt rolled his eyes

"Ok" Matt wasn't sure what he was getting at.

"You and Alesha seemed quite friendly" he raised a hand to stop Matt before he continued. "Oh don't get me wrong. It's good to see the girl smiling. Whatever happened, you look after her my boy" Ronnie clapped him on the back before walking towards the offices.

"Where you going?" Matt shouted

"Chip shop" Ronnie answered without looking back.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Thankyou for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this bit. Please review :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Law and Order UK. No copyright infringement intended**

**Monday**

Alesha sat at her desk; as usual she was the first one in that morning. She was reading files when James walked in, he seemed more on edge than usual but Monday mornings meant he had to meet with George and they were waiting for the Court to set a date for the Morris trial. She sighed heavily as James made his way into his own office, coffee in one hand and a selection of files and his coat in the other.

"We won't hear from the Court until after 10" he called as she nodded. Judge Evans was always late with setting trial dates. She knew that the Court officer wouldn't ring with the date and time until at least the early afternoon. She hoped they would hurry up she was exhausted.

"Did you get the call from the defence council? They want to make a deal" Alesha yelled as she turned the computer on in front of her.

"What? No way" James hated making deals with defence lawyers. If a deal meant that the defendant had a better chance of getting away with the crime James would never ever go for it.

Alesha smiled, she knew he wouldn't agree to it. Smiling she looked up as James left his office, his shirt sleeves now turned up.

"Jimmy Morris had over £5000 worth of class A drugs in his possession, not to mention fire arms." Alesha nodded as James continued. "He was delivering the drugs for someone. There are probably other gang members involved" James had finally seen where Alesha was going with this.

"We cut him a deal and he'll give us the names of the other people involved. We get to take the whole gang down. Finally get some of this rubbish off the streets." James leant against the door.

"Ok, I'll talk to George. See what he says. The deal doesn't mean he gets away without a custodial sentence. He still goes down. You get hold of Natalie Chandler, see if Ronnie and Matt can pick up the other gang members when we have names for them" James sighed as he pushed himself away from the door. Alesha had already picked up the phone as James left the office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt and Ronnie made their way across to the offices of James Steel and Alesha Philips at the Crown Prosecution Service avoiding the worst of the rain Ronnie ran across the car park as Matt turned his collar up against the cold.

"So your Alesha reckons we can get the rest of the group Morris was involved with then eh?" Ronnie shoved his hands in his pockets as Matt stopped in his tracks.

"She's not my Alesha and yes she does" Ronnie smiled. He knew he had the young DS riled.

"Isn't she? Well about time you did something about that my old son. Coz, since you two have been spending more time together that girl has started looking and sounding like her old self again. Now it aint my place to say anything."

Matt nodded "You're right it isn't your place" Matt knew Ronnie would have his say whatever he argued so just stood there and let him continue.

"Nevertheless, if you don't make your mind up soon Mattie, that young girl is not going to wait around forever. She's slowly coming back to us and I reckon that it's down to you. Don't mess it up." He appraised the DS as Matt looked ahead.

"You do like her, don't you?" Ronnie suddenly thought he'd said the wrong thing. Matt nodded as he ran a hand over his chin blushing slightly.

"I thought so" he tapped his nose "Well, stop being a nonce and tell her how you feel. Don't make the same mistake as me and Liz" Ronnie began walking away

"Liz?" Matt had not heard Ronnie ever mention a Liz.

"Should have been the first Mrs Brooks. Long story for another day" Ronnie didn't stop as he walked away from Matt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So here's what I have agreed to" James threw his jacket in to the office. It missed the chair he had aimed it at, landed in a heap on the floor.

"We get the names of all group members" Ronnie nodded as he leant towards the filing cabinet. Matt was perched in the end of Alesha's desk as she leaned back in her chair.

"But what does he want in return?" Alesha studied James' face

"Different prison from the gang members. The charge is to be lessened to possession with intent to supply rather than possession of a class A drug with intent to supply along with aggravated burglary." James folded his arms

"Carries a similar sentence doesn't it?" Matt was confused, he didn't see it as much of a different charge.

"Yes. 10 years maximum. His defence lawyer believes he is as guilty as sin and isn't going to fight us for much." James had a worrying feeling this case was going too well. He wasn't used to straight forward cases coming from Ronnie and Matt. Ronnie smiled.

"Ok James, you get us those names and Mattie boy and I will get you the evidence" he clapped his hands together before preparing to leave.". "

"Then we go to trial" Ronnie looked across to Matt.

"Sounds a plan" James nodded as he left the office. "Will have them for you by tomorrow. Evans has given us until April 1st

"Right. I have got to make some phone calls. I will meet you by the car. Bye Alesha love" he walked out the office before either Alesha or Matt had time to argue.

Matt laughed as Alesha smiled. "Subtle isn't he?" she shook her head. Matt nodded. "Yeah" he suddenly felt nervous. He was on his own with Alesha and so afraid of saying the wrong thing. He looked at his feet feeling like an awkward teenager. He knew it was ridiculous; this woman had slept in his arms. But nothing else had happened. Alesha studied his face as he gazed downwards. She felt faintly stupid, she was crazy about him but despite him seeing her at her most vulnerable neither had made a move. She was sure she hadn't read the signals wrong.

"Matt_, _about the other night" Alesha started as Matt's eyes were dragged back up to her face

"I just wanted to say thanks. For staying I mean and well for everything" she knew she was babbling but she couldn't help it. His smile grew wider. She had actually acknowledged that they had spent the night together. He wanted to punch the air in joy.

"Its ok" he smiled as she rested a hand on his forearm_._

_"_I was thinking. If you wanted. I mean only if you wanted to you could come over to mine tonight. I could cook. If you wanted to." she blushed slightly as she tripped over her words.

Matt smiled and held her gaze.

"I'd like that. Really. Is 7 ok?" Alesha could feel her pulse rising as she realised his answer.

"yeah" she almost whispered.

"See you then" he leant forward and brushed his lips against her cheek

**Author's note: I hope you like this. Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it. See previous chapters**

**Chinese and Tears**

Alesha was annoyed. She had intended on getting home early she wanted to change her clothes and cook something nice. Work had once again got in the way of her plans. At least the flat was presentable even if she wasn't. She sighed as she opened the door to her basement flat, Matt would be there in under an hour and she looked like hell. Throwing her red beanie hat on to the sofa she decided that she would shower and change and then order Chinese. At least then Matt wouldn't see her looking so awful, she laughed to herself as she remembered Matt had seen her looking a lot worse. In a few days time she would be sat in a court room with James as they prosecuted a known drug dealer, she chastised herself as she knew now she had no time for nerves.

Alesha ran from the bathroom as the doorbell rang. She expected it to be the boy from Wong Foo's. Towel wrapped around her hair and dressed in jeans and top she threw the door open and squeaked as Matt stood there holding the takeaway.

"Thought you were cooking?" he smiled as he held out the paper bags

"Didn't quite work out" she mumbled as she blushed, the water running down her face. Matt laughed as he took the Chinese back.

"How about I sort these out and you go and sort your hair out" he laughed as Alesha nodded.

Xx

Across town Ronnie was reading case notes as he drank coffee. He was certain something had been missed. He wanted to arrest the rest of Morris' gang as soon as possible but wasn't sure they had enough to get them on. Natalie had the same concerns.

"I dunno how we going to get this lot!" he perched his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"We will Ronnie, we will." Natalie smiled "Go home; tomorrow is another day and all that. Angie can go through the reports-see what you missed" Natalie smiled at the mock glare Ronnie gave her.

"Ok Ma'am I'm off" he pushed himself back as he prepared to leave.

Xx

Alesha quickly dried her hair in the bathroom as she silently cursed herself. She stared at her reflection in the mirror as she appraised her appearance. Grey jeans and pink t shirt would have to do. Shaking her head she left the bathroom. As she reached the kitchen she couldn't help but smile at the sight of Matt laying the table. His shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top two buttons on his shirt undone he looked completely relaxed as he negotiated the small kitchen in her flat.

Alesha leant against the doorframe as she watched him try and fail to find some glasses.

"You making yourself at home?" she smiled as Matt looked up

He returned the smile and had the grace to look a little sheepish. "Well the food is going cold waiting for you to dry your hair" Alesha ran a hand through her hair.

"Let's eat it then" she sat at the table while Matt joined her. She still couldn't quite believe she had asked him to come over. Not after everything that had happened. She was still embarrassed that she'd cried in front of him, that she'd allowed him to see her following a nightmare. She still had them but if Matt asked she knew she'd lie.

The rest of the evening was uneventful; both had eaten too much Chinese food and drank a little too much wine. Alesha didn't mind. She didn't have to drive the next day and Matt was planning on getting a taxi. It just seemed she was more relaxed than she ever had been around Matt as they sat in her living room talking about the case.

"So he's given us six names then?" Alesha reached forward and placed her glass on the table

"Yeah" Matt sighed "We just have to track them down now. Should be easy enough. Ronnie and I are going to talk to one tomorrow, some bloke called Drayton" he leaned back against the sofa. She was sitting close to him as she listened to what he said.

"I'll ask James what he wants to do but I think we should be there to watch the interviews" Matt nodded as he reached out pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled as he leaned closer, the gap between them merely millimetres as he closed the gap. The kiss was chaste enough as Matt rested a hand on her cheek as she pulled back slightly.

Matt panicked; he sat there breathing heavily as she raised her hand to his. "Matt" she whispered as she closed the gap again. Matt gently ran his hand around her waist as she pulled back as if she had been shot.

"I." she stood as Matt realised what he'd done.

"Oh God" he ran a hand over his face "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" his voice was shaking with emotion. She was the last person on the Earth he wanted to upset. He stared at an indiscriminate point on the wall as he collected his thoughts.

"It's not your fault" his heart broke a little as he heard the tears in her voice. "It isn't" she crossed the room to sit next to him.

"'Lesh I didn't think." he braved a look at her as she linked her fingers through his.

She nodded. "It's ok. I wanted to kiss you" he smiled slightly at her admission as she blushed. "Its just going to take a little time that's all." she sounded nervous. She hadn't expected to react the way she did.

"Time?" Matt smiled as he looked at her. She nodded, she was afraid he'd bolt at any moment.

"Good job we've got plenty of that then eh?" Alesha smiled as he pulled her to him. She curled in to his side as they watched the late night film on the TV.

Xx

The next morning Ronnie was far too cheerful for Matt's liking as he bounded through the doors to CID. Natalie was stood in the doorway of her office watching as Ronnie hung up his coat before turning to Angie.

"Ok Angie my love what did I miss?" he referred to the files he'd left for her the night before.

"Not a lot. The bloke you want to talk to isn't in the country at the moment. I did some digging. Drayton is currently in Spain with the wife. Wont be back until Sunday" Matt groaned, another dead end.

"Oh and three of the names on that list have died. I suggest you boys get over that prison and see if you can get the truth out of him this time. No more deals. I've already rung James." she folded her arms as Ronnie did a fairly good impression of a goldfish.

"Mattie boy, I think that idiot believes we're a pair of mugs. I aint having that" he pulled his coat back on.

"No me either" Matt stood as the pair began to make their way out of the station.

Xx

"You alright Mattie boy?" Ronnie looked at Matt over the top of his glasses

"Yeah" he pulled his coat tighter

"Things ok with Alesha?" he asked as the pair crossed the car park

Matt smiled. Ronnie watched the younger DS as he blushed. "Yeah I think so"

Ronnie clapped him on the shoulder "DS Matt Devlin I do believe you got it bad son!" he laughed as Matt stared at him. Matt shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't really deny it.

"Right, now I've got you happier lets go and sort this lying little toe rag out!" Ronnie laughed as the pair made their way across the car park to the prison entrance.

Xx

"He did what?" James was livid. Alesha leant against the filing cabinet.

"Morris lied to the boys" James glared "One bloke is in Spain on holiday and three are dead."

James nodded once as he watched her. "Ronnie and Matt have gone to the prison. I think we can safely state the deal is off" she watched him as he nodded.

"Yes it certainly is. I'll speak to George but I think we can safely say that we go to trial on the original charges" he looked at Alesha and smiled.

"What you so happy about?" she returned the smile.

"Oh, we get him on perverting the course of justice now too. And its good have a little of the old Alesha back" he smiled as she blushed and nodded.

"I'll just call Natalie Chandler then" he backed out of the office towards her phone as James grabbed his jacket ready to go to talk with George.

_**Author's note. Is anyone still reading this?? Thank you so much if you are. Please review. Not much more left now. Thanks again x**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: See previous chapters**_

_**Truths**_

_George Castle was sat in his office listening to James outline the case Ronnie and Matt had decided was a simple open and shut case. He narrowed his eyes as James went on to outline the reasons why they would return to the original charges._

"Wellit seems to me that we go with our original plans James. No more deals. I _suggest the defence team start to think of a logical reason why we shouldn't go for maximum sentencing, because I see no reason why we shouldn't insist the Judge throws the book at him." Charles leaned back in his chair. _

"_Whatever evidence Ronnie and Matt glean from their conversation with this man should help up to put him away for a long time. Thank you James"_

_James knew he was being dismissed as he stood and walked to the office door._

_"Oh James_" he turned to look at his boss "How is young Alesha?" he looked genuinely concerned as he waited for James to answer.

"It's difficult to say. I could never put myself in her position, but I think she's getting there. Matt has been a good friend to her." James rested his hand on the door handle, keen to get back to work. "I think she's going to be ok in time" he smiled. There had been signs that she wasn't pulling back from the team as much as she had been. He was relieved that she seemed to at least be enthusiastic about the work, that she was slowly coming back to them.

"Good." Charles returned to his paperwork as James left.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Alesha was researching the drug trafficking case from 2001 when Matt and Ronnie arrived in the office. Her head bent over the files she didn't immediatley notice them enter and jumped as Ronnie spoke. He noticed and flinched slightly, immediately feeling guilty that he had startled her.

"Alesha love, you can bung Perverting the Course of Justice on to that charge too. Slimey lying little toe rag really got on my nerves." He pushed his glasses up on to his nose as he spoke. He sat in the chair opposite Alesha's desk.

"I already have" she smiled as she leant back from the computer

"Good girl" he nodded as James entered the room "I do not like being lied to. It really gets my goat. We are going after this toe rag with everythign we got Mattie boy"_._

James stood in the doorway of his office watching the team as they discussed the case. It was good to see the three of them back to normal. He folded his arms and waited as they continued to discuss the pros and cons of the evidence they had collected.

"So, we go to Court on the original charges. No more deals. He had his chance" James looked at the team as the detectives nodded.

Alesha shook her head "No". All three men looked to her. "We go to trial with the original charges, but we include the case from 2001." she waited for them to see where she was going with this.

"There doesn't appear to be a statute on limitations when it comes to this. And he has commited a very similar crime to the one Natalie arrested him for in 2001. We can establish a pattern of behaviour."

"Ok he skipped bail in 2001 so we go for both cases then. See what we get" James smiled as he walked into the inner office. "George is going to love this" he called back over his shoulder.

Alesha smiled as Ronnie and Matt looked dumbfounded. "Right, we better speak to the original witnesses from Natalie's case" Ronnie pushed his glasses further up his nose.

James wandered back into his office to read through the research Alesha had done. Ronnie said his goodbyes and walked out the office as Matt leant across Alesha's desk. She smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"Did I ever tell you, you're brilliant?" he whispered as Alesha smiled.

**Author's note. I know this was a bit short. Just a filler chapter, hope you like this. Please review. Not much left now :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters. This chapter is primarily concerned with Matt and mentions violence which happened during his childhood. Alesha has to try to help him. I didn't intend to upset or offend anyone. Please accept my appologies if you are upset by this, it was not my intention. If concerned please skip this chapter. Thank you.**

**Haunted**

Ronnie was early for work for once and bounded in to the office with a spring in his step. Natalie was away at a meeting, leaving Angie the only detective on duty in the office. She smiled as he threw his coat over the coat rack and threw himself down in the chair.

"Angie love, where is every one?" he pulled his glasses out of his pocket as she waved a coffee mug in the air.

"Ta love" he smiled as he pulled out the case file on Morris. It had been two days since he and Matt had started interviewing witnesses from the original case. He sighed as he read the witness statement of Morris' oldest son. He knew why Matt had been upset but couldn't see why the younger officer had taken things so personally. Morris had turned out to be an even nastier piece of work then they had believed. His children were all terrified him, even now when the youngest was 20 the two sons and daughter were reluctant to testify in case something happened. Ronnie could understand their reluctance when they were younger but he struggled to see why they were still scared. He thanked Angie as she put the tea on the desk in front of him.

"Guv has a meeting with the DCI, shouldn't be out long. Matt called in sick." she sipped her own tea as she read the witness statement over Ronnie's shoulder.

"Poor kids" she shook her head. "How anyone could hurt their own children is unbelievable. What those kids went through" she sighed heavily as she sat down.

"I know. Anyone think of hurting my girls and I'd do time" Ronnie lifted his glasses as he looked at Angie.

"What did Matt say is wrong with him?"

"He didn't. Just left an answer phone message saying he was ill, didn't know when he'd be back but he'd ring to say when he was." Angie had a feeling she was missing something but couldn't place a finger on what it was. Ronnie nodded. He had a feeling he knew what had happened. Matt had never really talked about his childhood but Ronnie knew it had been far from ideal. Matt had dropped a hint or two when they dealt with a particularly harrowing case about two boys in care a few months back. What had he said? Ronnie closed his eyes as he remembered _Baggy clothes hide the bruises. Ron, I was that kid. _Ronnie cursed himself for not picking up on it more at the time. He just hoped the developments in the case as far as the Morris children were concerned weren't dragging up memories he'd rather keep hidden. Sighing he made a mental note to ring Matt if he didn't turn up later.

"I'm going to run this by the CPS. Wont be long." Ronnie finished his tea as he gathered the files.

Xx

James read the information Ronnie had put on his desk. He shook his head; he was a father too and didn't understand the mentality of people like Morris. All his instincts were to protect his son yet it seemed not all parents felt the same way. He leant back in the chair and sighed.

"Morris just gets better and better" shaking his head he replaced the file on the table.

"Tell me about it. He aint gonna win no father of the year award that's for certain. These kids, look they don't want to testify. The middle boy Danny he says he will but the other two. It could do them more harm than good."

Alesha walked in the office and leant against the filing cabinet. Arms folded across her chest she nodded.

"Exactly. Anyway it's Danny - the 22 year old son that seems most willing to talk. I think I could persuade him to take the stand. He knew more about the drugs business than Steven and Amy anyway." Alesha looked at James for confirmation before she stepped away. James sighed heavily.

"Look, we are going after Morris on the original charges and the drugs charge from this year. We go to trial in a matter of days. I would love to see this scum prosecuted for the way he treated his family but unless one of the children come forwards we can't. They are adults now, it's up to them to go to the police" he sounded frustrated that he couldn't do more. Alesha nodded.

"I have a recent address for Danny Morris. I'll see what I can do" James smiled as Alesha walked out the office.

"Right I'll let you get on" Ronnie stood and followed Alesha in to the outer office.

"Alesha love" he stopped in the doorway as she pulled her coat on.

"Yeah?" she sounded unsure of herself.

"Mattie boy. Have you seen him?" Ronnie watched as she tensed.

"No" she shook her head. "Not for a couple of days. He hasn't answered the phone, or replied to any texts." her eyes downcast as she fastened the coat.

"Not since we got back from talking to the Morris kids." Ronnie nodded as Alesha looked up. "I'm right aren't I?" he ran a hand over his face, now more concerned about his friend than ever.

"Mattie boy, what are you doing?" he muttered to himself. "Look I'll do and talk to Danny Morris. I'll even take Angie with me. Female touch and all that yeah. You go round to Matt's. He's not the hard man he'd have us all believe. This case isn't as straight forward as I wanted it to be. It's hit him hard." Alesha knew everyone believed she was the closest to Matt but she didn't know if he would let her in, after all he hadn't wanted to speak to her on the phone.

XX

Matt had phoned in sick in the early hours of the morning. He'd left work early the day before and was determined to stay away until he was in a fit state to do the job. He didn't want to tell the others why, knowing that Ronnie had a fair idea of his past but the case combined with the news his mother had sent the day before had brought up memories and feelings that he'd buried the day he left home. He had suppressed them for so long now he didn't know how to deal with them. He picked up the mobile noticing missed calls from Alesha, Natalie and Ronnie before putting the phone back in his coat pocket. He couldn't deal with this, not now. Rubbing his tear stained eyes he continued to sit and stare into space. His thoughts taking him back to his teenage years when he'd do anything to protect his little sister and mother, even though his mother didn't seem able to protect her kids. He fought back the tears as he remembered the beatings his step father had dished out. And now his mother expected him and his sister to go to the man's funeral. He shook his head, there was no way he was going to go. He closed his eyes as he shook, the tears falling despite his best attempts to hold them back.

Xx

Alesha had tried Matt's mobile once more. Once more it went to answer phone. She sighed as she left another message.

"Hi Matt. Its me. Look I'm worried and so are Ronnie and the others. Please just answer the door when I get there. I need to see you." she shoved the small phone back in to her bag as she walked along the street where Matt lived. She hoped he was in and that he would answer the door to her. She didn't know what had happened but if Ronnie was worried then so was she. Matt had been so strong for her she just hoped he would let he be there for him now.

Xx

Matt heard the doorbell and sighed. He decided to ignore it. The bell rang again. He ran his hands over his tear stained face as he looked towards the door. He knew whoever it was would go away eventually. The door bell stopped only to be replaced by a fist banging the door. Matt stood. He really wanted whoever it was to go away but didn't want to acknowledge he was there. The banging continued as he was taken back to his teenage years when his step father banged on the front door hard. He closed his eyes as he tried to rationalise what was happening.

_C'mon Matthew_! He scolded himself_ It was 15 years ago, you're a grown man now, get a grip! _He remained rooted to the spot as the banging stopped. It was Alesha's voice that focused him.

"Please Matt" she yelled through the closed door. "You are scaring me. Please let me in or I'll have to ring Ronnie see if he can get me a key" she sounded on the verge of tears. In seconds he was opening the door as Alesha took in his appearance.

"Matt" she stepped into the hallway as the door closed behind her. He hung his head, not sure if he could speak.

"Oh Matt" she reached up and brushed a tear away as she wrapped her arms around him. Matt hugged her back as she felt him shake in her arms.

"Its ok. Its ok" she whispered as if comforting a child "I'm here its ok" and for the first time in days Matt really believed it could be.

**_author's note. Thankyou all for your reviews so far. I hope to get on to the actual trial in the next chapter but will also have a happy ending/more romance I think. Please let me know if you like this or think it is complete rubbish and everyone is out of character. xx All reviews help the writing._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I still dont own this. See previous chapters.**

**Tears**

Matt pulled back from Alesha feeling slightly embarrassed that she'd seen him cry. Alesha just stood there and waited for him to speak. He shrugged as he rang a hand over his eyes.

"Everyone is worried about you Matt" Alesha leant against the wall as Matt looked down.

"Thanks, but there really is no need" Alesha raised an eyebrow as Matt turned and walked towards the living room.

"Yeah I can see that." she knew Matt didn't like to show anyone how he felt. She folded her arms as Matt refused to meet her eye.

"Ronnie said this case is more complicated than we thought. That it has hit you hard" she kept her voice low as Matt continued to stare at the floor. He sat on the edge of the brown leather sofa as she sat in front of him.

"I'll be ok Alesha. Just got a bit of flu." he rubbed his hands over his eyes.

"Had some news too. I'll be ok. I'll be back to work before you miss me"

Alesha stood and walked towards him, there was no way the red rimmed eyes that stared back at her had been caused by the flu. Plus Matt never got ill. She'd never known him take time off work.

"I already miss you" she smiled as she reached up to pull his hand away from his face.

Matt knew that Alesha wasn't buying his lies. He didn't really want to tell anyone what happened, it was so long ago. Not like the ordeal Alesha had been through. He'd dealt with it as best he could alone all these years he could keep doing it now. But Alesha stood in front of him as he met her eyes made his resolve weaken. He was annoyed with himself too, he'd barely cried at the time or since but since his mother had contacted him it was as if the floodgates had opened.

"Ronnie and Angie are going to talk to Danny Morris today." Matt nodded "We go to trial in a week." she kept her voice even as she noticed Matt take a deep breath. He nodded as he stood.

"Ok." he tried to smile but it didn't meet his eyes. Alesha looked along the sofa as Matt stepped towards her. "What's the black suit for?" she noticed the black trouser suit that hung over the back of the chair. Matt had got it out when he had been trying to decide whether to go to the funeral.

"Supposed to go to a funeral next week. My step father died. Heart attack" his voice was low and monotone as he told Alesha. She ran a hand along his arm.

"Oh I'm so sorry" she gripped his arm as Matt looked away.

"I'm not" his voice was so cold that Alesha immediately dropped her hand.

"You're not sorry or you're not going to the funeral?" Alesha was struggling to understand.

"Both" he sighed as he saw Alesha frown.

"Look I really can't go and I really can't talk about this. I'm sorry" he could feel the tears threaten to fall once more as Alesha nodded. He sat on the sofa.

"I know all about not talking about things Matt. It doesn't help." she held his gaze as he nodded.

"I know. This is different though" he leant back as she frowned. She knew he was pushing her away from him but she didn't understand why. They had grown so close, she knew he had feelings for her and she knew how she felt about him,.

"Different? Because this is happening to you and not me?" she raised her voice slightly, shocked when Matt flinched. He nodded.

"What happened Matt?" she was on the verge of tears once more as she sat next to him. He looked at his hands as she took his between her smaller ones, gently rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand.

"Lesh" he whispered as they both stared at their entwined hands. "I just. I never have talked about it. I don't know how to." she smiled sadly as she raised her eyes to his.

"I'm not going anywhere. We've got time" she felt a little bolder as he smiled for the first time since she had arrived at the flat.

Xx

Ronnie and Angie had spent the best part of an hour talking to Danny Morris. Ronnie concluded he was a good kid as Angie walked back to the car.

"So, what? We put him on the stand and hope to God he sticks to the story?" Angie opened the driver's side door of the car as she looked across the bonnet to Ronnie.

"Something like that yeah. Look he wants to see his Dad punished. His older brother ended up a junkie and his brains are so addled he aint no use to anyone and his little sister is terrified. Its only young Danny that has the guts to stand up to his thug of a father." Angie nodded as Ronnie got in the car. She liked Ronnie and Matt but secretly couldn't wait until Matt returned to work.

The drive back to the police station was fairly peaceful. Angie had asked a few questions about the case and Ronnie had kept his answers short and to the point. He liked Angie but he was worried about Matt. He just hoped Alesha could sort out whatever was wrong with the young DS before things got out of hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Natalie Chandler had returned from her meeting with the DCI in a bad mood. He'd given all the DI's a right talking to and she wasn't happy about it. Shaking her head as she sat in her office she couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her team, the outer office was empty as she decided a strong coffee was in order if she was going to get through the rest of the day without screaming. She was boiling the kettle as Ronnie walked in looking slightly dejected.

"What's wrong with you?" she got two extra mugs out as Angie hung up her coat.

"Danny Morris. Poor kid, went through hell with Jimmy Morris. Think we got enough witness statements lined up to go to trial though. I spoke to James and Alesha this morning." he sat at his desk.

"Good" Natalie poured the coffee as Angie leaned against Matt's desk

"Yeah. I can't see him getting away with it this time, especially not now uniform have found the drugs factory" she smiled slightly as she sipped the coffee.

"And Matt? Where is he?" Natalie raised her eyebrows as she drank her coffee

"Sick Ma'am" Ronnie answered

"Sick? That's not like him. Everything ok?" she had a feeling whatever was wrong with Matt it wasn't medical. Cases where children and women were victims or the slightest hint that families were involved he took the case to heart. He seemed to take it personally. She watched as Ronnie tried to find the right words. Sighing he eventually answered.

"I 'ope so Ma'am. I really do" before opening another file on his desk.

Xx

Alesha had sat listening to Matt for the last hour. He talked as if he was giving evidence. Just the facts, no emotion as Alesha tried to swallow the lump in her throat. Matt sighed as he laid his head back against the sofa.

"Is your sister going to go? To the funeral I mean?" she turned her head to look at Matt as he nodded

"Yeah I think Kate will go. She never really got hurt. She's a fair bit younger than me, was only 5 when Mum married him see. I was 11. I made sure he never touched her. I did my best to make sure Kate was never alone with him. Got in between them as we grew up, made sure I took the beatings rather than her." Alesha smiled. That sounded like the Matt she knew and loved. Always trying to protect the ones he loved, people that couldn't stand up for themselves.

Alesha leant up and kissed Matt's cheek. Their hands were still entwined as he looked down. He couldn't help but smile slightly as Alesha rested her head on his shoulder.

"What about your Mum?" she almost whispered as Matt closed his eyes.

"Dunno. I expect she will be there. Honestly Lesh, I haven't seen her since the day I left home at 18 and Kate went to live with my Gran. She didn't ask why her 11 year old daughter didn't want to live with her, just let us both go. I was determined to have Kate with me, but she was happy with Gran. She died after Kate left school. The only person in my family I see now is Kate. I don't want to see any of the others" he took a deep breath as Alesha turned to face him on the sofa.

"If you want to go. If you change your mind I'll come with you." he smiled as she touched his face, bringing their lips inches apart. He closed his eyes as Alesha pulled him closer. She had intended the kiss to be brief but when Matt deepened it she didn't resist, this time she didn't pull back until the need for oxygen became over whelming. The pair sat there breathing heavily as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Alesha" he whispered as she smiled. "Um?" she answered

Her eyes locked with his as she stood up, pulling his hand so he stood with her. Both her hands came to rest on his chest.

"Matt" she smiled as he rested his hands on her arms.

"Go to bed." his eyes widened. "To sleep!" she laughed lightly. He blushed and nodded as she reached up and kissed him again.

"I'll be here when you wake up. You don't have to do this on your own."

Xx

Ronnie and James had been going over the case for the last hour. He had explained the reasons why Alesha wasn't with them. James hadn't seemed to mind that she had skipped work. He knew they needed Matt back and if Alesha skipping a few hours work got him back to them then he was happy. He just wouldn't tell George.

"So we go to trial with three witnesses from the 2001 case. Natalie will give evidence too. Along with myself and Mattie boy we've got Danny Morris, Elaine Wilson and his girlfriend Tammy Jones." Ronnie read the file as James nodded.

"Yes that's right." he was tired. It was Friday night and he wanted to get home. His son was staying for the weekend.

"Monday we'll meet up go through everything before the trial starts. How about we meet here at 9? Alesha and I don't have to be in Chambers before 11." Ronnie nodded.

"Sounds a plan James" he stood and retrieved his coat "I want this one James. I want this scumbag to go down for this." James smiled.

"Oh I think he will Ronnie. I think we will be seeing Mr Morris pay the price for what he did"

_**author's note. Thank you so much for the reviews. Hope you like this bit. Really isnt much left. Please review x**_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Still don't own this. See previous chapters.

D Day

Alesha was curled up on Matt's sofa drinking coffee as she watched the late news on Sky. She liked Matt's flat it was "very bachelor pad" as the magazines would say but homely too. The small television on in the corner was lulling her to sleep. She was beginning to fall asleep when her mobile bleeped that a text message had arrived. Smiling she picked up the small mobile from the coffee table.

"OW IS E?" she smiled at Ronnie's attempts at text talk. She knew if she replied in text talk he would never have understood her. Instead she tapped in.

"DUNNO. OK I THINK. AM STAYING HERE 2NIGHT. WILL RING U 2MORO XX" and pressed send.

A minute later the phone beeped again. Alesha hadn't realised Ronnie even knew how to send a text message.

"GOOD GIRL. TAKE CARE" she smiled at the text, if anyone else had called her a good girl at her age she would have thought them to be patronising and arrogant. But Ronnie was different. She had left Matt asleep in his bedroom for at least an hour when she heard noises from the bedroom. She replaced the phone on the coffee table before investigating. She had hoped that Matt would be able to get some sleep but wasn't surprised to hear him moving around.

Xxxxxxxxx

Matt had felt better knowing Alesha didn't think he was insane. He lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He really hadn't expected things to affect him as they had. Sighing he gave up on the notion of sleep before swinging his legs out of bed as Alesha entered the bedroom. Although he had his back to her Matt was sure she was there. He could sense someone watching him.

Alesha hadn't intended on staring as she found herself in the doorway of Matt's bedroom. It was the sight of him with his back to her while wearing nothing but pj bottoms that made her stop. She rolled her eyes at herself before noticing the old faded scars on his upper back. She was suddenly angry on behalf of Matt, not the man in front of her but the 11 year old boy who had to protect his little sister. She shook her head as she knew she had to say something.

"You ok?" she braved a step into his bedroom as she fought not to yawn.

Matt nodded as he turned. "Yeah." he smiled as he saw her yawn.

"I thought you would go home. Get some sleep. You should , you know?" he watched as she narrowed her eyes at him, he arms folded across her grey dress.

"Yeah? I told you I'd be here when you woke up" Matt nodded as he stood and walked towards her.

"And I told you that you don't need to" he was so close Alesha couldn't help but look at his chest. Dragging her eyes up to meet his she smiled shyly.

"I told you that you don't need to do this alone. You've got me" he locked eyes with her as she spoke.

"Have I?" he was so close he could smell her perfume.

"Yeah" she breathed as he leant down and kissed her. If Alesha was cross examined later she could never answer honestly who had initiated the kiss, or who had held on to who for dear life. Even if she was under oath Alesha was unsure who had deepened the kiss or led the other back to the bed as they collapsed so that all their limbs were entwined on the bed. Matt broke away from the kiss as Alesha smiled.

"Stay" he whispered as Alesha ran a hand along his face. She nodded as Matt smiled.

"I think I'm falling for you Alesha Philips" he whispered as Alesha's smile grew wider.

"Soppy sod" she blushed as Matt began to go red.

"Good job I'm in love with you too" he kissed her again.

Xxxx

Later Alesha lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling she smiled as Matt pulled her in to an embrace. She was pillowed on his chest as she watched the clock tick in the corner. Matt was playing with her hair as he sighed.

"Earlier" he didn't really want to have this conversation but he had a feeling things had moved too fast.

"Umm" Alesha was comfortable and really didn't want to move from where she was.

"I shouldn't have. I mean I wanted to, but you know. Ah. 'Lesh have I messed things up with us?" he dreaded her answer. Even if she was lying in his arms it didn't mean she wasn't regretting things, _regretting them _he thought to himself.

Alesha frowned as she considered Matt's ramblings. Pushing herself so she could look him in the eye she shook her head.

"Would I still be here if you had? Matt I'm not broken after what happened. A little dented maybe but not broken" she kissed him on the lips before resuming her position. Matt sighed as he gently ran his fingers through her hair. For the first time in a long time Matt felt he could relax.

Xxx

Across London Ronnie sat in front of the television watching some awful American police drama where the cops always got justice, where the good guys always won. He smiled as he sipped his coffe, if only things happened like that in real life he thought. He rolled his eyes as he heard his daughter change the CD upstairs as he knew he'd end up involuntarily listening to JLS or whichever band she was in love with this weekend. He loved having both girls over on the weekends but had no desire to listen to the latest boy bands non stop. Sighing he turned the TV station over and couldnt help but wonder whether Matt and Alesha were ok. He couldnt understand how any man could hurt their children. Shaking his head he settled down to watch more rubbish TV.

Xxxxxx

Natalie was still at the office as she thought about the trial. James had said it was an open and shut case. It sounded too easy to her, and in her past experience if things sounded too easy it was because it was. She didn't trust it. It had been nine years since she had arrested Jimmy Arthur Morris and this time she wanted him to go to prison for his crimes. She re read the witness statements and the forensic reports on the car. Shaking her head as she spotted the time, she knew her husband would be annoyed that she was still in work so late. Head in hands she yawned as she decided for the sake of her marriage Jimmy Morris would have to wait until the morning.

**Author's note: Just a little chapter for now. Hope you are enjoying it. Next chapter is the trial :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer See previous**

**The Verdict**

James stood on the steps of the Court waiting for Alesha and the others to arrive. Trial day had finally arrived. He looked at the clouds threatening to burst open above his head as he made his way into the main foyer. He just hoped today went as planned. Alesha and Matt arrived slightly ahead of Ronnie who was busy trying to juggle four coffees.

"Right, Alesha it looks like this trial is finally going to run to time. We are needed in Chambers" he nodded to Matt and Ronnie as he walked towards the Chambers. Alesha smiled at Matt as she followed him. The exchange between the young DS and the Junior Crown Prosecutor hadn't gone unnoticed by Ronnie.

"Things going well son?" Ronnie sipped his coffee as Matt smiled. His coffee in front of his face didn't hide anything.

"Yeah" he sipped his coffee as Ronnie studied him.

"Good, I'm glad. Wasn't sure we were going to see you here today. Lot riding on this case. If you don't think you can do it. If you aint well then say now." Ronnie studied the younger man as Matt began to look awkward.

"Ron, I'm ok. Honest." he turned and walked towards the Police Room of the court house. Aware that Ronnie was still watching him he was glad to see Natalie in the doorway/

"You better Matt?" Natalie had her arms folded. She had waited eight years to see Morris on the stand and was a little nervous about it finally happening.

"Yeah thanks Ma'am" Matt sat on the office chair as Natalie smiled.

"Good, glad to hear it. If I had to put up with him and Angie squabbling any longer I was going to transfer the pair of them to traffic" Matt smiled as Ronnie looked aghast.

"Ma'am! That's a little uncalled for" Ronnie whined as Matt laughed

"Oh I don't think it is. You don't have to listen to you" Natalie raised her eyebrows as Ronnie had the good grace to sit down and be quiet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Alesha sat next to James in the Court as the defence lawyer continued to question Morris. He had made him sound like a cross between Father Christmas and Moses as James glared. He knew he would get his chance in a few minutes but hoped he could sway the Jury in their favour. Morris stood in the Dock smartly dressed as he answered the defence lawyer's questions. The Judge looked like she was beginning to get tired with the line of questioning being persued.

"Objection" James stood as the defence lawyer glared.

"Sustained" The Judge glared at the Defence lawyer.

"No more questions your Honour" the defence lawyer sat down. James stood before walking towards the Dock.

"So, Mr Morris you intend the Court to accept that on the morning in question you were driving along innocently when the local traffic police stopped you. In fact you were some 15 mph over the 30mph limit." Morris shrugged.

"You also expect the Court to believe that when questioned you didn't become verbally aggressive and when the car you drove was examined and run through the Police National Computer you had no idea that not only was it stolen but that you also had no idea whatsoever that in the boot of the car was two hand guns and over £5,000 worth of class A drugs? Seems a little strange that one would not know one was driving a stolen car" James folded his arms as Alesha smiled. This was the part of the job she loved, they had Jimmy Morris on the run and he knew it.

"Yeah" he glared.

"You also expect us to believe that you have been a stand up member of the community these past eight years. Yet you had a warrant out for your arrest. We have heard from Detective Inspector Natalie Chandler, DS Ron Brooks and DS Matthew Devlin that you were physically aggressive upon your arrest and that you have been linked to a number of gangs." James watched as his words sank in. The Judge watched the exchange between the two men as she raised an eyebrow.

"No further questions" James sat down as Morris glared. He knew that he was going to prison. Alesha flashed a satisfied smile as James waited for the Judge to dismiss the Jury.

Xx

Two hours later the team were sat in the Courthouse canteen as they waited for the verdict. Ronnie was certain that they would have a guilty verdict.

"You mark my words son. Open and shut case" Ronnie smiled as Alesha and Natalie sat down.

"Don't be so sure. I think I remember saying something similar a few years ago" she tapped the side of her tea cup as James shook his head.

"I think Ronnie is right Natalie. I am certain that this time Mr Morris will not be walking free" Matt and Alesha joined them as Natalie noted how quiet Matt was. She cast a look at Alesha who avoided her gaze. She was determined to find out if something had happened. Her thoughts were interrupted as a young clerk of the court called them back in. The Jury had finally reached their verdict.

Xx

The court was crowded as the team retook their previous positions. Natalie held Morris's gaze as he entered the Dock. She had waited along time for this day to come. He knew she was watching him and returned her gaze.

"Ma'am?" Matt addressed his DI as Natalie nodded

"Yes Matt" she remained glaring.

"You ok? You seem to have taken this case a little more personally" he voiced what Alesha had mentioned earlier. Natalie raised her eyebrows before turning briefly to her young DS.

"Yes. I'm fine. He's the one that got away." she turned back as the Judge began to speak.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Thirty minutes later the rain was lashing the Court House as Ronnie and Matt left the court. The street was awash with people rushing to get out of the rain. Alesha and James joined them smiling broadly as Natalie fought with an umbrella. "Well done everyone" James smiled as the five began walking towards the car park. Natalie gave up on the broken umbrella and shoved it in a near by bin.

"Didn't I tell ya?" Ronnie gloated "Didn't I say open and shut case?" he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Guilty" Alesha smiled as Matt slipped his hand in hers. If the others noticed nothing was said.

"Guilty, five years imprisonment. Not much consolation for his family, but the best we could hope for" James ran a hand through his soaking wet hair. Ronnie nodded. It was Natalie that looked concerned. She glanced around the group of friends and colleagues as she voiced her thoughts.

"Five years. Can't shake the feeling that we haven't heard the last of Jimmy Arthur Morris" She shook her head as Matt nodded.

"No Ma'am" he answered "I don't think we have either"

**author's note : Please let me know what you think. Reviews make the writing better x**


End file.
